The present application describes systems and techniques relating to hydrotherapy exercise systems, for example, a watertight mounting system for use in spa or pool-based exercise equipment.
Traditional hydrotherapy exercise systems include various equipment, such as rowing equipment, designed to be mounted inside a spa or pool. However, these traditional systems use simple mounting and attaching systems that lack versatility. For example, conventional systems for mounting exercise equipment to spas include simple surface mounted devices for attaching a rower. Other conventional systems include a recessed plastic cup that is bonded to the spa wall and a vertical steel rod with a hole through the end to form a simple recessed attachment point.
In traditional hydrotherapy exercise systems, only a single tension cord or piece of equipment can typically be attached at a time to any mounting point. Additionally, the mounting points must typically be placed in the nearly vertical sidewalls to function properly. Because traditional equipment mounting points are fixed in a vertical position, and recessed, they typically limit the methods and types of attachments available, and the orientation of such attachments.